Resident Evil: The Rise of Evil
by Apolloisthegodofawesomeness013
Summary: The year is 2010. Leon is reluctantly given a mission with 4 others to travel to Vienna, Austria to rescue the kidnapped ambassadors of The US and Austria.When they get there,they'll be shcoked to see what's happed when a third of it's population is gone


Author's note:

3 reasons I am writing this

I got bored

I love the RE series

It just came to me.

Hey I know I am already working on like 4 stories, but I keep wanting to write more. This is my take on resident evil. It is its own story, but builds off the original. Main and oc's included. read and review.

I'm just saying,

Apollo

* * *

Chapter 1: Leon's assignment

May 25th, 2010

10:53 A.M.

Leon stretched as he sat in the briefing room. He had been told that he was to wait here. He was supposed to be getting an assignment, and much to his dismay, he would be working with four others. He learned the hard way that working alone is the best policy. No distractions, and no regrets. He liked being around people, but not during a mission. His emotions could get in the way and could cost his and others their lives. He looked up at the clock on the wall and yawned. It was almost 11 in the morning. He didn't know he was that tired.

He looked towards the door as it slid open. A young man he didn't recognize walked in.

"Hello sir. You must be Leon Kennedy. I've heard a lot about you." He greeted cheerfully, extending a hand out for Leon to shake. Leon nodded and shook the hand of the young man. He was tall, but wasn't that tall. Leon estimated he was almost six feet tall. He was also, quite muscular despite his size. He had brown hair in a similar fashion as Leon's. He also had blue eyes. He wore a button upped plaid shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello. You must be part of the mission. What's your name?" Leon asked him.

"My Name is Duncan Simmons sir!" He replied eagerly.

"Knock of that sir stuff Duncan, it's not needed here. Call me Leon." Leon told him.

"Um, alright si…I mean Leon!" he replied, smiling. He sat down in a chair beside Leon. Leon sighed, already he could tell thing guy was going to get annoying.

"So, what's the mission about anyway?" Duncan asked as he twiddled his thumbs.

"No idea. We've got to wait for the other three guys to arrive before Hunnigan can brief us." He smiled to himself. Knowing her, she would appear on the plasma on the other end of the room.

"There's more people coming?" he asked.

"That's what I was told." Leon replied.

"Cool!" Duncan said.

After that, it went silent. Duncan sat in his chair, still twiddling his fingers, and Leon was looking through a shoppers catalog about jackets. He saw a brown one similar to the one he had lost years ago, and he made a mental note of the order number. After a while had passed another person marched into the room. This one was female. She too looked young. She was the same height as Duncan, and she looked like she worked out in her spare time. She had shoulder length, blonde hair. She also had hazel eyes. Leon thought she was rather pretty. She went over and sat down three seats down from Duncan.

"Hey there!" Duncan greeted excitedly. He stood up and offered a hand. She looked up and shook it.

"My name's Duncan, and this is Leon." He said sas he introduced himself and then Leon.

Her eyebrows raised at the mention of Leon's name.

"Hmm. Hello Duncan, Leon. My name is Selene Trine." She said as she smiled. Her eyes lingered on Leon longer than they should of. Leon looked away. When he looked back, she was busily staring at a sheet of paper that she held in her small hands.

Leon raised an hour but was interrupted in his thoughts when someone else came though the door. The first thing he noticed, was the size of the man. He was taller than the other two who sat beside him by at least half a foot. He was very muscular, and had black skin. He had very short black hair, and green eyes. He wore a black tank top, and green shorts.

"Hey there!" Duncan greeted first. He held out a hand. The man look down at it and smiled.

"Hey there man!" the man called back, and instead of shaking his hand, he picked him up in a bear hug. Duncan cried out in surprise.

"Ca-can't breathe." Duncan gasp.

"Oh, sorry little man. Just excited. I've waiting for a mission for months now. The name's Michael Manders." He said smiling.

"Hi, my name's Duncan." Duncan replied.

"Selene." Selene said simply when he looked at her.

"And you?" Michael asked, looking at Leon.

"The name's Leon." He replied.

"Nice to meet you guys. Is this all?" he said as he sat down.

"We're supposed to be waiting for one more guy." Leon replied.

"Cool, cool." Michael said. He sat down next too Duncan let out a long yawn.

Duncan's eyes darted back and forth at each person. Leon noticed this and smiled. Obviously, Duncan wasn't used to silence. Leon looked back down at his shoppers catalog.

"What's that your reading?" Michael asked Leon.

"A sales catalog. I'm looking for a new jacket." Leon replied.

Duncan eyes lit up at the possible start of a conversation.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Sure." Leon replied, and handed Duncan the magazine. Duncan took it and started to flip through the pages. Leon had never seen someone take such an interest to a magazine. He must be a bigger Jacket frantic than Leon.

After Duncan went through several pages, the doors leading into the room opened once more.

A man slightly shorter than Michael walked in. He was as muscular as Michael as well. He too had green eyes, but his head was shaved bald. He wore an angry scowl. He had a short sleeved button up shirt on and a pair of shorts.

"Hi!" Duncan said.

"Humph." He grunted.

"Um, I'm Duncan. This is Leon, Michael, and Selene," Duncan said as he pointed at each person, "What's your name?"

"Sin Torrent." He replied simply.

He walked down about 3 seats from Selene and sat down. Duncan frowned slightly, but then shrugged it off.

Seconds after, Hunnigan's face appeared on the plasma. Leon smiled too himself. He wondered how he's only seen her in person twice after all these years.

"About time." Leon called out.

"Sorry Leon, I had to wait for all of you to arrive. Boss's orders." She said. Leon's eyes studied the look of panic on her face. Before he could comment she began to talk again. As you know, I have assembled you together for a mission. What you don't know is why I choose you, and what the mission is. Well, I'm obviously here to tell you. I have gathered you 5, because out of our 9 facilities, you 5 were tested as the best."

Leon looked at her as she said this. He didn't see Duncan as being a good soldier. He was too talkative.

" At 1700 hours yesterday we received a distress call from Vienna, Austria. Just 3 hours later, we received a call from an unknown source that the Ambassadors of the Us and Austria have been kidnapped."

"What?" Leon said, surprised. "How in the hell did two of the world's ambassadors get kidnapped?"

"We don't know exactly. But with reports, it turns out any and all guards who were with them disappeared as well. The worst part though, and although Austria is trying to keep it secret, is that a third of Vienna suddenly disappeared. It's leaking out and people are scared." Hunnigan said with worry crossing her tired face.

Leon looked at the faces of the others. Sin had a raised eyebrow, Michael looked as if he were praying, Selene remained staring at her magazine, but Leon could see the look of panic in her eyes. Duncan looked angry. Leon was surprised that he of all people wasn't scared. Leon himself was used to this kind of thing but, a third of Austria's largest country gone, without a trace?

"What do you need us to do?" Leon asked her.

"We need you five to head into Vienna. We need you to find and rescue the two ambassadors, and afterwards, find out what happened to the residents of the country. The ambassadors are your main priority. We need for you to leave ASAP." Hunnigan said.

"How soon?" Leon asked.

"Now!" she said firmly.

Chapter 1 end.

Hello. This is the rough chapter of Resident evil. Sorry I haven't put my stories up, but I've been hella busy, and ive been really tired. Anyway, I know you probably think it's weird to have it in Austria, but I needed a new scene. I choose Vienna, because it has the largest population of all Austria's cities.

Read and review and ill try to put up chapter ASAP


End file.
